The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an electronic device, and is applicable to a semiconductor device controlling a camera-shake correction function and an electronic device equipped with a camera having the camera-shake correction function.
The camera-shake correction systems in video cameras and digital cameras include an OIS (Optical Image Stabilizer) and an EIS (Electronic Image Stabilizer) (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-152793).
The OIS detects a camera-shake amount at the time of imaging, by a vibration sensor, such as a gyro sensor, in order to adjust the position of a correction lens or an imaging element to reduce an image blur based on the detected camera-shake amount. The feature of the OIS is that the motion blur can effectively and greatly be reduced, because it can adjust the camera shake in a high frequency range with high accuracy.
The EIS is a system for calculating and correcting a moving amount of a photographic object due to the camera shake, by reading a photographed image once into a buffer memory and comparing images photographed at a plurality of points. Because the image needs to be moved in order to eliminate the deviation of the composition, the actual image to be output is the range in which a correction spare region is excluded from the photographed image obtained by the imaging element. The feature of the EIS is that it can correct rhombic or trapezoidal image distortion, perform optical aberration correction, perform rolling shutter distortion correction, and correct distortion in the rotational direction with respect to the optical axis of the lens, with high accuracy.
To simultaneously obtain the correction effects based on the features of the OIS and the EIS, the recent digital cameras and Smartphones with a camera installed therein adopt a correction method combining the OIS and the EIS. In this case, the OIS and the EIS are independently controlled.